Natsumi Nijima
Natsumi Nijima(なつみ新島,Nijima Natsumi) is a shinigami who is part 3th Seat of 5th Division under orders of Takuya Kujikawa. Appearance Natsumi stands almost as tall as your average female and weighs in at just over petite, giving her a slim but curvy figure mostly hidden under the folds of her shihakusho; although a tall and modestly-built woman, she isn‘t that imposing compared to most men. She bears balanced white skin, green eyes, and long brunette hair. What is noticeable, other than her C-sized bosom, is that her hands are graceful and devoid of flaws, leaving her patients with a sense of ease when she goes about healing. Even in times of surgery, her hands are flawless in form and steadiness Personality Natsumi is a venerable woman that is not known for sudden actions or repentant thoughts, having a demeanor that would hint at her being much older than she appears to be. Her actions are usually well-planned and carried out just as good, usually calm & caring but firm where she needs to be. Although her emotions have to be let loose every once in a while from being repressed most of the time, Natsumi is known to keep a level-head and an intelligent view for all those in her immediate vicinity. With her womanly appeal and her somewhat primal personality, having repressed her strong desires she carried when she lived in the Rukongai, Natsumi is a woman of many odd talents. First off, she plays the piano with expert skill; no one knows where she learned it, but she can play pieces from Beethoven, Chopin, and Mozart with her eyes closed, hinting that she has incredible skill with her hands. Consequently, she’s also very capable in dance, having eloquent movements and a manner of grace that no human could hope to match. She dances in many different styles, having an eye and ear for human arts & entertainment. In light of these talents, she’s also a capable warrior and a force to be reckoned with. One notable flaw Natsumi struggles with is that she erratically experiences flashbacks of a life she has no memory of, one that often gives her headaches and causes her to black out on occasion since they get so bad. What troubles her is that she doesn't know the cause and she's the one who's supposed to be the doctor. She's never had this happen during a time of duty & concentration, but she never counts on her luck to stay as strong as it's been so far... History Natsumi can’t remember anything before her arrival to Soul Society, the only thing she could feel or remember was being awfully hungry. Everyone around her could feel this change in her right off the bat, and even as a grown woman she was immediately noticed by a patrolling shinigami for her incredible self-reliance and her capacity to help others using her primal reiatsu abilities, mainly in the form of a reiatsu light show. The shinigami wasted no time inducting her into the Shinigami Academy, but she was an outlier to all the girls that were currently in her class, both in appearance and in raw ability. During her course in the shinigami academy, Natsumi found that she had an exceptional aptitude for Hakuda and Kidō abilities. However, she had a sub-standard ability in Zanjutsu and a questionable skill in Hakuda, forcing her to be innovative when it came to her weaknesses. Even though she passed her classes with success, Natsumi showed her true colors when she tended to the wounds of some of her sparring partners, fixing them up as good as new if not better. This was her trump card that landed her an internship under 5th Division lieutenant Takuya Kujikawa himself, slipping by the graduation process. Following her internship in the 5th division that took her out of the Shinigami Academy, Natsumi was formally given training towards the specialist title, and even though she has great potential, she is still a learner that knows more in her craft than any average shinigami. Although she’s never seen any active combat yet, she hopes to be of use in the near future to the squads on active duty. Who knows? She may yet atone for her past if anyone bothered to know it… 'Zanpakuto ' Souseihime is Natsumi Nijima's Zanpakutō.Souseihime in her unreleased incarnation is a tantō. A perfect blade for a short woman who doesn't practice physical combat, Souseihime is optimized for stabbing and piercing attacks if any physical combat is involved. The sheath is a deep forest green, with gold cord fastening it to the obi. Her hilt is wrapped in emerald, with a golden flower crossguard. The blade itself is a very light golden color; the entire zanpakutō could be compared to a flower. Shikai: Release Command: "Embrace the light of creation, Souseihime!" Before invoking its name, Natsumi holds the unreleased blade horizontally before her, perpendicular to herself. Upon calling its name, Souseihime disintegrates into a flurry of shining flower petals. The petals then gather above her as Natsumi raises her open palm in the air. They then reconstitute into a golden gavel, its hilt wrapped in a long emerald ribbon about 2 feet in length. The head of the gavel is in the style of a morning star with short wide spikes. Shikai Abilities Sakushinsei (Blooming Nova): Souseihime releases a glowing seed, which, when placed upon a being, sprouts brilliant, shining kidō flowers that restore any non-fatal damage it has sustained, as well as bringing them to full vitality over a short period of time. The flowers are very potent, coursing with the power of creation that births new flesh to replace the destroyed. Use of this ability triggers a cooldown lasting fifteen of Natsumi's posts. Souseikiha (Genesis Wave): Souseihime is swung in a wide arc, conjuring up to five luminous copies of itself. These copies are formed of pure kidō, and are immediately hurled to their intended targets at high speed. If they hit, they do moderate damage and temporarily paralyze their opponent outwardly from point of impact (shoulder hit shuts down the arm, chest/head impacts paralyze the body. This effect is subject to diminishing effectiveness on strong opponents, and requires at least one level of houhou under Natsumi's skill to successfully evade. Natsumi cannot use this ability more than once every other post. 'Habataku Ichidou '(Flapping Ray of Hope): Souseihime grants its wielder wings of kidō feathers, granting her temporary flight. She cannot stay in the air for long periods of time, but while they are active, the wings are strong; they allow her to take flight herself, as well as carry at least two others. When the wings disperse, they go out in a blinding flash, allowing Natsumi the chance to mask her actions. She can forcibly dispel her wings by unleashing her feathers like a rain. This creates a powerful flash that functions the same as if they naturally ran out of energy. Natsumi herself sees the flash to a much lesser degree; she recognizes when it happens, but it doesn't blind her. ﻿